camoshoeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cult
The Cult is a group of children at The Establishment who are known very well for obsessing over certain Feyales (Females at The Establishment). There are many sub-cults, however, the total amount of cult members appears to be about 80% of the school. Certain people are annoyed at the cult, some wish to see it burn painfully (most especially the CSC's own Sweep), but most simply disregard it. By far the most popular cult is the Astroshad cult, with the Nucleus cult coming in close second. Less popular cults include the Chewbecca cult and the Fraction cult. Sweep herself has a small cult, although seeing as how most of the members are respectable, Sweep minds it very little. Some people doubt the existence of Sweep's cult, but Sweep doubts that they will reproduce anyway so she doesn't care what they think. History There is no known date as to the founding of the cult. Many suppose that it has existed ever since the above mentioned humanoids began attending the school. '''EDIT!: '''Sweep's careful reasoning and infiltration has determined that such supposition is, in fact, correct. A member of at least one cult has stated that he has been "in love" with one the object of worship for around eight years which, given the nature of puberty, is either impossible or really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really creepy. (Sweep supposes the latter.) The Cults first reached the eyes of the CSC members in late May of 2010, when a cultist posted a letter declaring the above. Despite being told that the girl in question was disinterested, he pressed onward with the persistence of a bull-shaped brick wall with mental retardation. This provoked the ire of Celery for reasons then-mysterious, and resulted in a confrontation between the males. As confrontations often do, it resulted in a massive pile of poorly-thought-out arguments and insults with all the logic of Tommy Wiseau's movie "The Room." Sweep was forced to play mediator in the confrontation, which didn't go so well as neither side wanted to compromise. Sweep, dealing with malefriend issues and unrequited pining for Celery, was driven into depression from this and the seeming belief that males at The Establishment only cared for Sweep based on friendships with Cult Objects, and ended up in the hospital for several days. When she emerged, nothing had really changed, Things would, however, get worse. Speculation of members of the cult ran rampant, until at least twenty names were on a list. Sweep nicknamed it "The Cult" because of their creepy, oft-slavish devotion to their objects of desire. The continued listing of males... continued for a long time, straining relations between Sweep and the Cult Objects until eventually, Sweep was convinced that every boy she liked was into one or more Cult Objects because of their conventional attractiveness (read: they're skinny). She ended up being right. This led to a serious spell of depression in Sweep until April. At least one male was expelled from the club for being a Cultist, and others have thankfully relinquished their past semi-Cultish ways. Nonetheless, the Cult has not dissipated entirely, and Sweep still has to deal with the fallout of any squabbles sparked by it. The other Cults The cults that were not directly involved in Sweep's nervous breakdowns, namely the cults involving Chewbecca and Fraction, seem to be doing pretty much nothing. That, and nobody really cares about them because they cause less drama, so yeah. Why does Sweep hate the cult so very, very much? 1. It furthers the already ever-present idea that stalking girls based on their appearance and superficial similarities (such as playing video games or watching anime) represents genuine love. Which it really, really doesn't. It is lust, first and foremost, and it is dumb lust at that. 2. It makes many girls, Sweep included, feel terrible because the boys do not like them for superficial reasons (such as weight problems, unusual interests, or semi-antisocial behavior). Sweep is a certified genius, a unique individual, and an incredibly caring friend, yet this means nothing to most males because Sweep's tracts of land are not disproportionate to the rest of her body. 3. Sweep has always hated groupthink mentality, and the cult is a prime example of it. Seriously, there are over twenty girls in the school, and yet the males only focus on two. Category:Belligerents